High School Love
by OutTonightAndForever
Summary: TeenChester fic. Sam and Dean have been in the same town for a while and things are going pretty good, until they're not. Sam's bisexual, coming out story, brotherly love and falling in love with the wrong people. Contains slash and OC's.


**AN: So this is a fic idea that I have had for a very long time. I am so happy that I finally gave in and wrote it. I thought it was going to be quick but it quickly spiraled out my control. In my personal head canon I have always seen and thought of Sam as bisexual. I know that there are other stories out there about this but I wanted to try my hand. This is in Dean's POV and kind of starts off as Dean centric, but will end up as Sam centric and focus heavily on the brotherly love. There will be lots of swearing and mentions of sex in this (nothing graphic because I just don't know how to write porn). There are many OC's in this and there is a slash paring. If you don't like that I suggest you go back now. I hope that you enjoy and please let me know if you guys liked it and think it could be continued or if it should just stay as a one shot kind of thing. I don't own supernatural or their characters. **

**TL;DR: Sam's bisexual, coming out story, OC's, slash pairing and swearing**

At age 15 Sam has finally passed through his awkward phase. His weight and height have matched up, no longer is he scrawny and gangly. His muscles have become more defined, not to the extent of Dean's, but more than they were a year ago. He hopes that he will grow a few more inches, but he is content for the most part with his body and looks. He has started to let his hair grow out, it falls a little bit past his ears. Dean never lets an opportunity slip by in which he makes fun of his kid brother for looking like a girl. Sam rolls his eyes in annoyance or makes some type of comment, but truly he doesn't mind too much. He likes his long hair and that is what matters most to him.

Sam is still trying to get used to the long looks that he now attracts. He tries not to blush or duck his head in embarrassment. Dean just finds the whole situation amusing, for many of the girls at their new school seem to find Sam quite attractive. Dean can admit that his little brother has indeed turned out to be handsome, but then again it must be a family trait. Dean often thinks and tells Sam that he would look even better if he would ditch some of the plaid shirts but it is to no avail as Sam repeatedly ignores the words of wisdom. Dean has his leather jacket and Sam has his many plaid shirts, and the world keeps turning.

The boys are going to the same high school, Sam as a freshman, and Dean as a senior. John's hunt is taking far longer than usual and they have been in this town for over three months and it doesn't appear as if they will be leaving Oakdell, Pennsylvania any time soon. Dean is beginning to grow restless staying in one place for so long, but he does enjoy being able to have a semi-steady job while John's attention, effort and time are being focused on the hunt. He is working as a mechanic after school and on the weekends, it generates enough money to help pay for the rent and the food. John does his best to leave enough money but sometimes it just isn't enough. John has been in and out of their fairly nice, but very temporary, home. He tries to be there on the weekends but he is rarely seen throughout the week. This doesn't bother either of the boys too much though, they are used to this and have long since developed comfortable routines of living together without their father.

Sam on the other hand is delighted by their long-term stay in Oakdell. He has made friends and is able to truly participate within the school, going so far as to join the soccer team. He can't remember the last time that they stayed so long in one town. He is finding it fairly easy to keep up with his grades and studies, being in one town for an extended period of time makes it much easier to remember what is going on in each class. He is dreading the day that John comes back and tells them to pack up and be ready to hit the road in the morning. He knows that he still has time left but it feels like it is slipping away far too quickly. He is happy here in this large town, where he has friends and is part of clubs. He feels…normal and he likes it a lot. He doesn't want to lose the sense of it so soon.

Dean is itching to be both out of high school and part of this hunt but he unfortunately has neither of those things yet. He wouldn't mind dropping out and getting his GED but John made it clear that he had to graduate. Dean doesn't really understand the point of that, a high school diploma will never help him kill monsters and the things that go bump in the night. But Dean is a good soldier at the end of the day and he unwillingly and begrudgingly goes to school every day. What he does like about school is the pretty girls and being able to keep an eye on his little brother. Sam seems to be doing well here and he is happy for the kid, really he is. He just knows that Sam's heart will be broken when they undoubtedly and inevitably have to leave.

An alarm clock is blaring and Dean groans loudly in a desperate attempt to block out the offending noise. He buries his face into the pillow and wonders if he can just sleep through it, he almost succeeds before hearing Sam yell at him to get up.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. God, hold on for one second!" He growls loudly. He gets up and stretches, moaning when his back pops. He pads out to the kitchen and sees a fully dressed and ready to go Sam. He gets a pointed glare and a sniff of disdain, and he can't help but smile because Sam is ridiculously moody some days. He then sees what the actual time is lets out a curse before dashing off to the bathroom.

"Don't you dare make us late! I can't miss first period, Dean!" Sam's voice follows Dean and if it was anyone else Dean would probably tell them to calm the hell down and to fuck off. But because it is his annoying but loveable sibling, he lets the comment slide and just tells the kid to hold on for a fucking minute. Dean takes the quickest shower known to mankind and throws on the first seemingly clean clothes that he finds. He practically runs out the front door and to the impala, not even noticing that he'd forgotten his bag until it is tossed to him by Sam. He gives him a quick grin and starts the car, it is a distinct possibility that he speeds to the school. They get there just before classes start and Dean lets out a sigh of relief. He would never have heard the end of it if Sam had ended up late to class.

He wanders to his own first period, meeting up with a few friends on the way. He ends up taking a bit of a detour when he sees Britany. Britany may very well be one of the prettiest girls in the high school, no, the entire state of Pennsylvania. She has long dark hair and tan skin, her eyes sparkle and her smile could light the world. She is head of the dance team and captain of the cheerleading squad, she is extremely popular and has her eyes set on Dean. He isn't exactly sure what they are, they are most certainly more than friends but neither one of them is really interested in a relationship. They just enjoy making out and fooling around with one another. He likes the simplicity of what they have and doesn't care to ask specific questions about it. They like sleeping together and that's that.

He ends up missing first period entirely but he isn't really upset at that. He wouldn't have had nearly as much fun in Calculus as he just did with Britany. He actually thinks that he might miss her when they leave which is rare for him. She has a good personality, she is kind to nearly everyone and tries to help those that want and need it. He hopes life is kind to her because she deserves nothing less than that.

The day seems to drag on to Dean and when lunch finally comes around he is overjoyed. He leans back in his chair and watches with amusement as Eric throws crackers at Britany to get her attention. Britany is having an animated conversation with her best friend Kasandra who is laughing loudly. Her eyes are red as though she has been crying and she sniffles while she laughs. Dean notices a distinct lack of her boyfriend Chris and puts the pieces together. He personally thinks she could do a lot better than the rude and bully like basketball star. Lila is glaring daggers at him and he pretends he doesn't notice it. He can admit that he treated her pretty badly when he first arrived at the school and that he definitely deserves her anger. He wasn't aware that she wanted more than a few nights together and didn't handle it well when she said that she did.

Britany's voice has grown softer and more gentle "Hey, he doesn't deserve you Kassie! He's just as bad as Ben!"

Kassandra laughs a little and nods her head in agreement, as does the rest of the table. It is commonly known throughout the senior class that Ben goes through women like a hot knife through butter. He has slept with the majority of the girls at the school, or so it seems at least. He's attractive, Dean supposes. He has blonde wavy hair and eyes that have frequently been described as emeralds shining in the light. He's a regular heartbreaker. He seems like a nice guy but when it comes to sex and relationships he becomes less so. In fact many would say he was scummy. Dean had nothing against the guy, but he wasn't his biggest fan. He didn't like the idea of leading people on just to get into their pants.

Speaking of Ben, he was sitting at Sam's table. Sam had recently joined the soccer team and because of that sat with them at lunch, Ben happened to be the team captain. Dean was more than a little proud of his baby brother's accomplishments. He was also very happy that he would never be like Ben, he respected people far too much for that kind of thing. Plus this was a kid who stuttered every time he was around a pretty girl and blushed when he saw people kiss on TV or in movies. Ben was telling some story and the whole table seemed to be listening very intently to it. Dean snorted and looked back to his own table and joined back in his own friend's conversations. Kassandra seemed to be in better spirits and Britany was now talking with Eric.

"Your brother must be fighting off girls!" Dean looked up and laughed at Kassandra's comment. He couldn't really say for sure, but he thought he might. Just as he was about to say exactly that, Britany started giggling and pointed at Sam's table. Sure enough Sam was blushing heavily and seemed to be uncomfortable with an extremely pretty junior girl's advancements. Dean sighed and banged his head against the table.

"I tried to teach him well, but even the best can't help those like Sam. I always told him if a pretty girl wants to talk to you, you listen and flirt right back. But that is definitely not what he is doing right now." Dean finished with a smirk and Britany patted him on the back comfortingly. His whole table laughed and Dean did as well. It was amazing how different the two brothers were and how well they managed to get along.

Dean looked back over to his brother's table and cocked his head to the side in confusion. The pretty junior girl was looking sullen and irritated as Ben had his arm around the back of Sam's chair and seemed to be flirting with her. Dean shook his head with a small smile, and feeling remarkably normal for once, spoke with his group of friends. When lunch finished Dean lingered as he waited for Britany to join him on their way to their next shared class. For once the friendly girl didn't have a smile on her face, she seemed to be thinking deeply.

She spoke suddenly, her words slow and hesitant "Dean, you should really look out for Sam. He…he could end up in some trouble if he doesn't keep careful." Her warm brown eyes looked into Dean's steadily. He blinked in confusion, unsure of her meaning. It was obvious that there was more to her words than he realized, some situation she was referring to that he didn't know of. His big brother senses were going off and he felt a small wave of panic wash over him. She noticed and put a hand on his chest.

"It's not a big deal right now, just in general, ok?" Her words are placating and she looks sincere enough that he calms down. He is still a little suspicious and makes a mental note to ask Sam a few (or a lot of) questions later that night. Him and Britany walk side by side down the hallway and almost make it to class on time. Their class passes by without any extraordinary events, besides Ben getting yelled at by an ex-girlfriend. It brings a smirk to Dean's face to see the kid getting called out on his actions. What wipes the smile away is the easy manner in which he shrugs off the comments and manages to play the victim. Britany scowls at the younger boy and mutters about him being a dog.

The rest of the day drags on and Dean is eager for the last bell to ring. He sighs in relief when he at last leaves the building, as he drives by the school he sees the soccer team running laps around the field. He prefers to claim that the rumbling purr of the impala is what brings a beaming grin onto his face, but in reality it is seeing his baby brother look so comfortable and fitting in so easily. When he gets to the beat up building that has a rusted sign, he throws himself into the work. He knows how impressed his boss is by his work ethic and knowledge of cars, it results in a better pay than he ever could have expected. It's dark out by the time he finishes the adjustments he'd been making to a long-term pet project. He swears when he realizes what time it is, he had promised Sam he'd be home at six thirty and it was nearing eight.

He remembers what Britany told him and swears again, louder this time. He's already late which tends to piss off Sam and if he wants to get any information out of the kid, well he's going to need some type of bargaining chip. Dean stops at the local pizza place and picks up a half meat lovers and half vegetable pizza. It isn't the best pizza they've ever had, it's more than a little greasy, but pizza of any sort usually works to bribe Sam.

Dean wastes no time getting into the house, he doesn't even bother to say it's him. The door slams shut behind him and he quickly drops the food onto the kitchen table. He's a little surprised that he doesn't see Sam doing his homework on the couch, that's he finds the kid most days. He walks down the hallway and calls out "Sammy, got us pizza, it's out in the kitchen." He hears a muffled curse that doesn't sound like his brother's voice at all, and for a moment years of hunting and instinct take over. He doesn't even think before he opens the door without warning.

Dean isn't sure what he expected to see, all he knows is that it wasn't what he did end up finding. There on his kid brother's bed is a very shirtless Ben hovering over an also very shirtless Sam. The younger of the two's face is bright red, embarrassed but extremely panicked as well. He opens his mouth to speak but no words come out, only a gurgled noise that oozes mortification and fear.

"You have five seconds to get the fuck out of the house." Dean growls and he knows that he has to look angry, and well that would be because he is. Ben on the other hand looks perfectly calm, he slides on his shirt with a practiced ease. He winks at Sam and gives him a quick kiss on the lips before he slips out the door, past Dean. There is a very pregnant pause both before and after the front slams shut.

Dean scrubs a hand down his face, feeling tired and extremely unprepared. Sam still looks like a deer in headlights, frozen in place. Dean isn't sure what he should say, or how to handle the situation. All he knows is that he will knock before ever entering that room again. "Hey, Sam, how 'bout you put your shirt on. We'll talk later." The words come out sounding calm and semi-normal. He walks out of the room and sits down at the table in their kitchen.

His thoughts are racing. He isn't angry at Sam, not at all. He's surprised but he doesn't care too much about his littler brother's…orientation. It doesn't bother him or anything, he doesn't feel any differently about him either. It's not who the kid likes sleeping with that is upsetting Dean, it's this particular choice of partner. There are plenty of nice boys at school, hell plenty of good other boys on the soccer team! Why couldn't Sam go and date them? Why on earth would he think that it's a good idea to get involved with the biggest heart breaker in the school? He can't forget the look on Sam's face, he looked terrified along with the heaping dose of embarrassment. He doesn't want Sam to think that he's mad at him, because he isn't. He doesn't want the kid to be afraid that he loves him any less or thinks that he's 'wrong' or going to hell. None of those things are even slightly true, he's just worried about him. The world isn't exactly an accepting place, or even an especially kind one. If someone finds out, things could quickly get ugly and Sam could end up getting hurt, in more ways than one.

Dean looks up when he hears padding footsteps on the tiled floor of the kitchen. Sam is biting his lip and twisting his hands, two nervous habits he has had since childhood. He bears an expression of nervousness but also a reluctant acceptance. Dean wants to wipe away that look as quickly as he can. He isn't sure how he should start this conversation but he knows that they need to have it, preferably now. He takes a breath and then gets out the plates for their dinner. He gives Sam a large slice of the vegetable side and can't help but smile at the perplexed look on the kid's face.

"So you're gay." Dean meant to start this discussion in some other way but they were only words that he could think of saying. Sam's eyes widen and he practically chokes on his food. He shakes his head quickly and Dean raises a skeptical eyebrow. What he just walked in on looked pretty gay to him, but he keeps that thought to himself.

"I'm bisexual, Dean. I like girls and guys." Sam keeps his head high but there is still a glint of nervousness within his eyes and his lips are quivering the slightest bit. Dean can't help but snort.

"Sure you are. Look, you don't have to lie, it's ok if you just like boys. I'm not going to judge you or anything." Dean is trying to be comforting but the look on Sam's face makes it obvious he just failed miserably at it.

"Dean, no this isn't a phase or me actually being gay. I like people, not their…genitals. I want you to realize I'm telling the truth. I'm bisexual, not gay and not straight." Sam's stiff and challenging, daring for Dean to respond with a disagreement.

"Alright then, so you're bi. I just want you to know that it doesn't change anything." Dean smiles and Sam finally relaxes and grins back. The panicked look has finally disappeared and been replaced with contentment and relief. Unfortunately the conversation is far from over. There is still very much the issue of who Sam is currently seeing.

"Thanks, Dean. I was nervous that you wouldn't be accepting of it, there are a lot of people who aren't. I'm just…thanks Dean." Sam's eating his pizza with such joy and Dean doesn't want to ruin that, but they can't just leave the discussion here.

"I don't like Ben. I don't think that you should be seeing him. I don't have an issue with the fact that you like boys, I really don't. But Ben?! He isn't the kind of guy you should be with, he's complete scum. He just wants sex and you are only 15. He shouldn't be going out with you, he's a fucking seventeen year old." Dean tries to keep his voice steady but towards the end it gets louder and angrier.

Sam's relaxed demeanor disappears instantly to be replaced with his usual stubborn self. "You don't know what you're talking about! He hasn't always made the best choices but he's different now and he won't do anything to hurt me. He cares about more than just sex and I can do what I want, I can make my own decisions." Sam is breathing heavily and his eyes are blazing.

"Sam, I know what I'm talking about! I've been him before, I've had friends like him before. Those guys are no good and you're just asking to get hurt. He's going to leave the second he gets what he wants, and deep down you know it." Dean looks earnestly at his brother, begging him silently to understand where he is coming from. He can't really stop Sam from doing what he wants but he can sure as hell try to talk some reason into him. Sam gets up without saying anything and storms off to his room. His door slams shut and Dean lets out a sigh.

Britany was so very right.

**What did you guys think? I hope you enjoyed and please review, I want to know if anyone actually wants this to be continued with!**


End file.
